


[Art] pics for motion training

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, plus awesome marvel ladies who show up but only once thus far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: Guess who is excited formotion training?  Me!I'm going to attempt to do one pic per chapter?  We shall see!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 661
Kudos: 487





	1. art for Hook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Hook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/53327263)

_All he had left to do was wind the slack around his hand and **pull**._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I secretly went back and changed Bucky's hair so that it's less floaty. Here's the [original atrocity](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/thefilthiestpiglet/motiontraining1.jpg).


	2. art for Matcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Matcha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/53601112)

_Rogers comes back with a little tray supporting a cup of good honest coffee and a cup of something suspiciously pale green._


	3. art for Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/53865286)

_It was a very small room indeed, hardly bigger than a broom closet but perfectly clean and empty. With the exception of two things: a folding chair in the middle. And a noose hanging from the ceiling._

_He needs no words, only his body, for Bucky to know he owns him. Bucky forgets all else. He doesn’t need to think about anything else for now. He’s under control, he’s doing what’s expected, he doesn’t hurt anymore. In the middle of it all, there’s a place where he can let go._  



	4. art for Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/54129622)

_“White men. To be precise.” Bucky walks to the couch so he can perch on the armrest by Rogers’ feet. He looks at them and thinks of wrapping his fingers around Steve’s ankle. Touching feels like something they should not do. “I’m not afraid of you, though.”_

_He’s actually never had champagne, somehow. It looks a lot like piss in a glass, but that’s not the kind of thing he can say out loud. Especially since they’d know exactly why he’s able to make that comparison._  
...  
_He watches Steve drink and laugh, and he thinks of being his dog._  



	5. art for Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/54410575#workskin)

_He’s only slightly taller; all Bucky has to do is grab him at the collar and pull him down and crush their mouths together. It’s not a kiss, it’s something raw and awful like an open wound._

  


_Steve just holds him tight, there in the dark kitchen. There’s this feeling of attentiveness to him; it reminds Bucky of when Steve fucked him that first time. The way he pinned him there and made him climb to orgasm, never leaving him a single chance to stray away, to find an out. This single-minded focus._


	6. art for Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for [Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/54680293#workskin)

  
_Silence. They’re all staring at him. From their expressions he can tell they weren’t expecting something like that. Suddenly, he asks himself: what the fuck am I doing here? What am I expecting them to say?_

  
_It’s been three years—no, longer than that—since a woman last held him. He’s shocked to realize she’s smaller than him; he’s not used to that._  



	7. art for Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/54954631#workskin)

  
_Something flickers in Steve’s eyes. Uncertainty; hope, maybe._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guyz I have a lot of worries about the last chapter! handwringing below:  
> For the last 3 years, Bucky has only experienced a complete lack of power or agency in both his "relationship" (for lack of a better word for what he was to Pierce), and in his "sex-having" (as in, rape.) The conversation between Steve and Bucky in chapter 7 is like...  
> Steve: I like to do what's been done to you, except consensually  
> Bucky: That sounds fine as long as I can be yours  
> Steve: great, how about tomorrow?  
> That... is not a consent talk. Steve seems to be talking about sex and domming, Bucky seems to be talking about the ceding power in a relationship. (a) Bucky, how do you draw the line in ceding power without falling back into habits of the last 3 years and just treating Steve as a replacement Pierce? (b) Steve, how can you be certain that Bucky is currently capable of giving fully informed consent without assuming that being a sub just means ceding power in the relationship as well?  
> Anyway, I am VERY WORRIED.
> 
> ETA: OH WHEW


	8. art for Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh whew
> 
> for [Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/55207954#workskin)

  
  
_He stops himself from craning his neck and suddenly realizes what he wants. “Can I—can you let me see you?” “Sure thing.” Steve sits down cross-legged next to him and leans over. “Hi.” Bucky exhales, moving his eyes to look at him. Steve looks—calm, relaxed. In control. It calms Bucky, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, I hope people are doing all right with the COVID outbreak and staying safe. Thank goodness for online communities!
> 
> I'm going to keep trying to do the weekly art updates, but given that both my work and family life is being impacted by closings and cancellations, I'm not sure how reliable my updates are going to be. One thing that you may have noticed, is that this week's is not in color and is rather hastily drawn. That just may be how it's gonna go for the next month+
> 
> On the other hand -- giant sigh of relief that Steve seems to have a decent handle on things thus far, although they clearly need to have a better consent conversation when Bucky gets to a stage where he can consent to something that's not "choosing his own death." Can't wait for the next chapter!


	9. art for Cuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for [Cuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/55457311#workskin)

  
_“It’s all right.” He can feel Steve grab the back of the chair, like a substitute for grabbing his shoulders. “Bucky. I’m not going to do anything. It’s all right.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo I made it through week 1 of COVID-19 shut-down! Hope everyone is doing well.
> 
> Oh, for folks interested, I wrote did 4 collabs for the MCU Kinkbang this year! 3 of them are already [posted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/works), and one more is dropping on Sunday. :D


	10. art for Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for [Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/55744525#workskin)

  
_He dreams of giving in. Dislocating his shoulders again, breaking them, even, suffering through infinitely worse pain than the pain he is in now, if it’ll just mean letting go._


	11. art for Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/56055352)

  
_His chair’s stopped; he looks up and seems mildly surprised at finding himself facing a wall._

  
_Bucky closes his eyes as hard as he can, but he can see a little room and a chair and a hanging noose, and he sees it painted in nervous, feverish brushstrokes, slashing through his mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it, I had to draw the room. /o\ Colors taken partly from last chapter: "It somehow seems to take on shape and color. Nauseous green shifting into white-hot pink behind his eyelids."


	12. art for Electromyogram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for [Electromyogram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/56378248#workskin)

  
_It’s when Bucky tries to stop crying that he realizes he can’t. He was unprepared for anything from his earlier life to come up. He thought he was safe at least from that, shielded somehow by the enormity of his most recent trauma. But he realizes now that it was childish, wishful thinking, and he can’t breathe._

_Banner hands him a tissue and waits out the worst of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, a day late! Hopefully it won't happen again. Sorry!


	13. art for Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for [Impact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/56707135), chapter 13 of Nonymos' fic, [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

  
_Bucky slides off his chair. He’s not thinking at all now, going to his knees, leaning forward. He’s so used to this. He can just let it happen, just go through the motions and let his mind go blank._  
  


  
_He sees Steve’s face, and suddenly his own reasoning evades him like a dream upon waking. This made perfect sense just a second ago and now it makes none. How could he think for one second Steve would want this?_  
  


  
_Bucky keeps the position after Steve’s left the room, dizzy and breathless though it lasted for all of twenty seconds. Under the uniform, his thighs are still faintly burning. It takes him a very long time to calm down._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was only when drawing this that it really hit me -- under the table, when it's just his head between Steve's legs, how much Steve probably looks like every other guy that Bucky's had to suck off during his time on the island.
> 
> I hope Steve and Bucky have a good convo in the next chapter!


	14. art for Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for [Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/57041938), chapter 14 of Nonymos' fic, [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

  
_They watch a movie. They have dinner. Steve makes him do the dishes, then sends him to take a shower. It’s all been very neutral as if to make up for this rollercoaster of a morning. Bucky hasn’t slipped up again; that is to say, he hasn’t had the chance, because Steve hasn’t touched him at all anymore. Which is fine. They hadn’t touched that much the last time, either. They’re back to normal._  
  
  
  
  
_Through the thin opening, Bucky can just barely see Steve in the hallway, leaning hard with his back against the wall with a hand over his eyes. His other arm is wrapped around his middle, fingers digging hard into his side. He’s scowling, obviously trying very hard not to—burst into sobs or—make any noise. Trying to contain himself._

_It’s like Bucky’s waking up a second time._  



	15. art for Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/57384196), chapter 15 of Nonymos' fic, [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I got excited and made an animated gif. It's 3mb, which hopefully won't take too long to load. 
> 
> Apologies in advance for its jerkiness -- I have only the most rudimentary of gif-making software. If it's causing you conniptions, scroll down to the core static images.

_This is where he sleeps on the nights he’s not loaned out; he should be used to it, but no matter how hard he tries, he can’t relax—either because of the pain, or because of the way his adrenaline spikes whenever someone approaches his box. Every time he gets locked in, he always ends up wishing to be pulled out, so at least the waiting and the cramping will end; and yet every time it looks like it’s about to happen, he starts desperately wishing he’ll be left there for a moment longer, just another moment before it all starts again.  
\-- chapter 13, [Impact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/56707135)_

_“And then what?” Bucky asks, incredulous. “Just get another apartment? I’ll hate that one too. I’ll hate all of them. They’re just,” his breath shakes, “boxes I’m alone in.”_

_“Maybe it’s time to think outside the box.” Banner shrugs when Bucky stares at him. “I’m sorry, you walked right into that one. It’s true, anyway.”_

_“What does that even mean,” Bucky says in frayed tones. “I need the box. I need structure. Without it I’ll just fucking fall apart. ___


	16. art for Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/57734860), chapter 16 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

_Bucky never saw him cry, not even on the island, and to see him lose his composure now almost panics him. His first reflex is to reach out and pull him close; the next second, he realizes he did that so Steve could at least hide his face somewhere. It’s a stiff embrace, both of them bracing against its completion, but neither of them pulling back._

_Something has to give. Bucky leans in and presses their foreheads together. It’s that or kiss him, and—he can’t. Not like this again, rushed and thoughtless. He feels Steve’s shaky exhale on his mouth. They just stand there, catching their breath._

_Suddenly he’s the one weighing against Steve. He can feel Steve’s arms come up around him, wrap up close in a proper embrace, neither of them bracing against it this time. Bucky leans in fully, closes his eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HUGGGGGGGG! A real one!!!!


	17. art for Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/58057333), chapter 17 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something straightforward this time, and so, an early post! :)

_Steve just kisses his hand a second time, like he can’t help it. Bucky doesn’t know what to do with himself; he feels like there’s a bird’s fluttering inside his ribcage, trying to get out. Nobody’s ever done that to him before._


	18. art for Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Wear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/58434934), chapter 18 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit late and I didn't have time to move the whole body, but such as it is during my busy time...
> 
> warning: this one moves a bit, too. Not as much as the other one, so hopefully less nausea-inducing

  
_People shouldn’t be things. They should do things. That’s what human life is, the doing. That’s what your goal should be, to find occupations. Something to set you into **motion** again._  
\---  
There’s no service between stops. As the car slows down, his phone pings with Steve’s answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm... looking at it now, I feel like I was a little over-ambitious -- was trying to capture that Bucky is finally in motion again, focused on the movement and not just the destination. (And sending messages to Steve that stop and start...)


	19. art for Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/58769017), chapter 19 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

_Steve’s face loses some of that brittle cheer he’s held onto all day. He looks more tired that way, more vulnerable. “Nothing’s felt right since I came back,” he says, “except the time I get to spend with you.”_

_Bucky can’t speak for a few seconds. “You know,” he says eventually, “I’d been looking for a way to phrase that.”_

  
_Steve squeezes his fingers, and there’s a lot of things they could ask each other right then, about what this is and where it’s going, but it’s so much simpler not to say anything. They can just hold hands and pretend that’s normal, for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought drawing ugly crying was hard, but apparently drawing composed crying is harder. No one should cry, ever. Or kiss. Or stand in backgrounds. XD;;;;
> 
> (I actually had a colored version of the second pic but it made the gray henley look worse, if that's even possible. ugh art)


	20. art for Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Deck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/59103730), chapter 20 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

  
_“The charges were arms trafficking and the evidence was paid for in ways you can’t imagine, no matter how many reports you read."_

__

_  
_“I…” Steve seems to physically struggle to get the next words out. His back’s never been so ramrod straight. “I—was—abused—too.”_ _

__He casts Bucky a quick glance like he’s half-expecting him to object._   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better late than never, right? (in other news, my annual hell month of 5/20-6/20 is half over!)
> 
> and hey, remember chapter 20? When things were looking up? When I was like "yay Steve, your therapist must be so proud of you!" Yeah, the good old times.


	21. art for Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Blank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/59435911), chapter 21 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey folks, two warnings:  
> 1) Since it was a Therapy Chapter, I made one of my awkward gifs. It's 4MB, so it please give it moment to load  
> 2) Usually this goes without saying that you come to my account for porn, but it's also been 15-ish chapters since the last porns? So, warning: there's porn-ish images.

_His body can’t be something private. Because if it’s private again then all the memories in his brain are about violating that privacy. And he won’t be able to bear that._  
. . .  
The mere thought of seeing his naked body disturbs him now.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's 12 pics for the 3 years under Pierce, so that each pic represents ~3 months of time. Also, I have no idea what Bucky suffered under Pierce, or whether Pierce would like this stuff himself. (He seems like more of a bondage/humiliation/cock warming kind of guy) Let's just pretend that these are things that Pierce's various clients were into????
> 
> Re: Bucky's body issues -- No wonder Bucky has a hard time choosing clothes! He's dissociated himself from his body. T___T poor Bucky


	22. art for Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/59788294), chapter 22 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

  
_“I always tie myself up in knots thinking about you,” he says. “And then when you’re here it all feels so simple.”_

_“Same here,” Steve murmurs._

  
_Kissing him feels like someone’s just reached in to grab Bucky’s heart, so hard the world blurs. It’s so painful. It’s so easy. It’s the easiest thing he’s ever done._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgggggg these chapters with Steve and Bucky having a healthy relationship are sooooooo fluffffffy uwu
> 
> And finally, a proper kiss!!!! WE'RE FINALLY HERE OMG (and now I'm extra glad that I didn't draw the kiss [back in chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533667/chapters/54538975), because now I get to actually draw the sappiest kiss.) Is this the first kiss I've ever drawn????? PERHAPS!


	23. art for Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Next](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/59937295), chapter 23 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

So glad that Bucky got some one-on-one time with both Nat and Sam! Sam, who clearly got 2 doctorates just to spite Ross (and also to help other people!) Bucky being able to talk about his trauma with other people!

_Part of him regrets the jumpsuit, yet he wouldn’t want to go back to that cold, empty state of mind. He’s here as himself. He doesn’t have to call Steve anything but Steve. It’s not familiar ground as before. But that’s fine. Everything he’s familiar with is awful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Bucky moving forward!


	24. art for Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/60129721), chapter 24 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

_And it’s weird, it really is, like they’re doing it the wrong way around according to some unspoken law._

_But also Bucky likes it so much. To have him there, to be the one doing the holding, feeling him breathe under his hands._

_He flicks Bucky’s palm like last time, and Bucky laces their fingers together. It’s his bad hand, but that doesn’t matter at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a pic of Bucky with the women at the center, see [chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533667/chapters/54946732).


	25. art for Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/60467602), chapter 25 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

  
_Bucky reaches out and traces Steve’s collarbone, barely touching skin. He wishes his fingers weren’t shaking so much. Steve’s looking at him so intensely, staying still, except for his hands gripping Bucky’s knees a bit tighter._

  
_People could say both of them are twisted up in their shared trauma, their guilt, their desperate need to make things up to each other somehow. Bucky used to be afraid that was true. Now he’s starting to think maybe that they’d have felt like that even without the island._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg only 5 more chapters after this one! Look at how healthy these two are being -- sitting together side by side, looking at each other, COMMUNICATING


	26. art for Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Stage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/60818491), chapter 26 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

  
_He gives up, leans forward against the wall, his back bowed under the spray. His throat is so tight it hurts, and there are tears washed down by the shower. He couldn’t even touch himself in the most literal sense of the word._

  
_“Yeah,” Steve says softly. “Yeah, I do know that one.”_

_They’re very close, now, pressed wholly together._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick one this week!


	27. art for Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/61181287), chapter 27 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi all 3 of these are gifs. The first one is on a 3 second rotation, the second one is endless loop, and the third one is 5 seconds + a blink image.

  
_The last time they saw each other, Bucky was wearing ill-fitting hospital clothes and plastic slippers with socks. He could barely look up from the floor; he was too scared to talk about anything that mattered, in case it was twisted back against him._

_He feels transformed, now, vibrating with an almost metallic energy. Maybe it’s just his leather jacket. Or maybe he really has come a long way.  
_

  
_A song clicks on again in his mind, helping him breathe slower, slower. It settles his nerves and brings him to Central Park._

  
_Of course they’re both white men, and sharply dressed, too. Part of his brain still insists that at any moment, these strangers might reach out and set a hand on his thigh, or pinch him hard just to see him wince. Shove their fingers in his mouth, force him out of his chair and under the table, unbuttoning their neatly pressed slacks.  
...  
Bucky works on relaxing the line of his shoulders, though he has to remind himself to do it every few minutes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Bucky walk! :D!!!! This is like, a first for me. 
> 
> Also, I'm sooooo proud of Bucky in this chapter -- doing all these things wearing armor that Steve picked for him! Realizing that he's been in motion all along!


	28. art for Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/61590367), chapter 28 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

  
  
_He lets himself get pulled all the way so that he’s backing Bucky against the wall to kiss him, except the wall is suddenly a wall of costumes on hangers and Bucky sinks right through it, Steve pushing him back and back until they’re both in a soft cocoon of silk, tulle and sequins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have I mentioned that this series is basically an excuse for me to try random weird art stuff? 
> 
> also: I may or may not have spent the last 4 days falling into a Witcher fanfic hole. Whooops?


	29. art for Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/61987747), chapter 29 of [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

  
_“I’m in no hurry.” Steve reaches up to his collar. “How about together?”_


	30. art for Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/62364646), chapter 30 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another gif this time -- 2.75mb, so you might have to be patient. ^^;;;; If you want to linger on the last image, I've also put a static version underneath

  
_He saw the skies beginning to clear, and he knew like he knows now. The sun’s about to rise._

Here's the static final image:  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omggggggg I can't believe this epic recovery fic is finally at its conclusion! Look at our little bb, making his way through the scorched earth to find a whole world! I hope reading it has been as much of a journey for you as it has been for me. It has been soooo much fun finding new things to draw every week and getting to re-read the words and savor everything. Let's hope we're all as resilient as Bucky, and find strength in ourselves and our relationships!
> 
> (I see this is the formal end, though I might toss up a pic or two from the epilogue later)


	31. art for Epilogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [Epilogues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/chapters/62724811), chapter 31 of Nonymos' [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy epilogue, everyone! <333

  
_“Are you afraid? Do you want to keep going?”  
“I’m always afraid,” Bucky says drowsily. “I want to keep going.”_

  
_"He’s not going to have a single shred of—of pride, of dignity?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This afternoon I asked myself, "what's some random thing I haven't tried yet? oh yes, drawing with the lasso tool instead of a brush." XD
> 
> And now this is the official end to my fic illustrating exercise. Thank you for checking back every week, and a MASSIVE thank you to Nonymos for the fic that had carried me through the first half of this year, in more ways than one. <3 <3 <3


End file.
